Always Right
by S J Smith-Evil Little Dog
Summary: Ferris Bueller never existed.


**Title:** Always Right

**Author: **Evil_Little_Dog

**Rating:** Teenish

**Disclaimer:** This is a derivative work, and, as such, I make absolutely no money writing this. Darn the luck.

**Summary: **Ferris Bueller never existed.

**Notes: **Written for the LJ Community, Comment_Fic.

* * *

><p>"There's something wrong with that boy."<p>

Cameron had heard the whispers all his life. He knew something was wrong; he was sick all the time, but no one believed him. Even Ferris didn't, and Ferris was his best friend.

"You're fine, Cam, it's psychosomatic."

"I'm sick. I have a fever."

Ferris rasperried, and ran outside into the sun, leaving Cameron in his bedroom. It was up to him to follow or not, and most times, he did.

High school was worse, all those kids, and none of them his friend. They all loved Ferris, even though Cameron was the only one who knew him. Ferris had comic strips drawn about him that filled whole pages in the school newspaper. Sometimes, Cameron would get slapped on the shoulder and thanked for his work on those strips. He wasn't sure why.

"Hey, buddy," Ferris said, "you work hard, you deserve a day off." He'd smile that particular smile that Cameron just couldn't say no to, and off they'd go, on some crazy adventure.

The last one involved his dad's car. The Ferrari GT California. Ferris wanted to take it into the city, and Cameron could only say 'no' so many times. The problem was, after they brought it back, well, the odometer showed just how many miles they put on the car. Ferris had the brilliant idea of putting the car up on jacks and running it in reverse - but the jacks fell and the car crashed into the ravine below the house.

Cameron remembered his dad's reaction, how he screamed, how he yelled. He even slapped Cameron. It was the only time his dad ever even seemed to realize he was alive.

Funny, Ferris didn't come around too much after that. He didn't even show up in the school newspapers. Cameron wondered about his friend for a while, but he had other things to worry about - like the military school his dad decided to send him to.

It was a some years later, after some therapy sessions, and some time getting drink, and more time sobering up, that Cameron wound up writing some stories about a high school student who was so incredibly cool, everyone loved him. He had a gorgeous girlfriend, and a sickly best friend. What surprised Cameron was how they wound up on the YA best sellers list, and how fast they were optioned for movies. While he was closing up his signing at a book store one day, a pretty woman approached, her hair streaked slightly with silver. She smiled at him, and asked, "Cameron...do you remember me?"

He stared up at her in shock, because who could forget Sloane? "Of course I do."

"I really enjoyed your books. But I loved all the stuff you wrote about Ferris back in high school. Those comic strips were so funny!"

Comic strips? Cameron didn't remember writing comic strips, but he nodded politely. "I'm glad you like my books." He glanced behind her, searching for Ferris, but not seeing him. "Did Ferris read them, too?"

Sloane blinked at him, her pretty face turning somewhat ugly. "What?"

"Well, you and Ferris...I'd heard you'd gotten married. Or he was planning on proposing. That was the last I heard from him."

Her forehead wrinkled and she took a step back. "I...I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

"No. Sloane Peterson. I know you - you and Ferris, you were something back in school."

She shook her head slowly and continued backing away. "No. I'm sorry." Sloane spun on her heel, darting through the rest of the store, disappearing from sight.

Cameron stared after her. Maybe he'd gotten it wrong. But he could've sworn -

"Hey, buddy, don't worry about it. There are a thousand other girls out there like Sloane, and you know I could have any of them. You just keep doing what you're doing, and you'll be fine."

Cameron nodded, smiling. Ferris was right. Ferris was always right.

* * *

><p><em>~ end ~<em>


End file.
